Normal Days - Trini x Kimberly One Shot (MMPR)
by Mereel Skirata
Summary: Even years after Trini and Kimberly stepped down as Power Rangers doesn't mean they don't share more than a few moments of missing the life that they once had. Which also doesn't mean they can't enjoy these normal days. Pure Trini and Kimberly romantic fluff.


Normal Days

Series: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

Pairing: Trini x Kimberly

Warning..contains lesbian romance. If that's not your thing, best to stay clear.

* * *

The morning sun dragged Trini from sleep, inching through the tiny crack in the curtains that seemed to have formed almost purposely over her face, the bright yellow light illuminating the Raven hair splayed on the pillow around her and matching the equally bright yellow tank top that sat semi snugly around her top. A yellow that might have been matched by the sunlight but contrasted in an almost perfect opposite to the pink bedsheets that were a concession to the equally pink clad brunette still asleep beside her.

While Trini still clung subtly to her long standing yellow bias, Kimberly had thrown all subtlety to the winds and embraced it fully. Anything in the apartment they had both bought and shared for the last five years she could have replaced with something pink Kimberly had made it her mission to do so. Had Trini been in the mood to tease her about it, she might have joked that maybe she was over compensating for missing something. But she would never joke about that, that decision had been hard enough at the time and she wasn't going to belittle it by making jokes now.

Carefully so as not to wake Kimberly by the unavoidable tossing and turning she would do if she stayed in the bed given she was already wide awake, Trini slipped her long legs still toned by daily martial arts practice out from under the covers, quickly followed by the rest of her, which just as quickly ambulated towards the lounge where having paused onto grab her laptop, Trini sank into the closest sofa, fully intending to loose herself checking her emails. Nothing serious. Chase Jason up on that get together they talked about. Check a bit of work stuff. Work stuff. Trini suppressed a laugh. Like she was the big business woman.

No, that crown well and truly went to Kimberly. After all, she was the one who had started and now ran her own gymnastics centre and academy right here in Angel Grove, one that sat right in the newly redeveloped urban heart of the city.

Trini didn't begrudge her her successes though, all the way from the grand opening to now securing a place as an officially recognised Olympic venue. No, she was content with her own little successes really. Being offered a place at charitable foundation was more than enough to keep her occupied while still allowing her a little bit of a hang-on to her days as a full time Ranger, those heady days when it was just the five of them working to save the world.

And later of course when Tommy joined them to become the sixth Ranger. A goal that all of them are still following in their own way, even if they are kinda back to being five again. Well..more than five as well, with all these new Rangers now holding the line in their stead. But still at the same time reduced to five.

Trini knew that when they all made the collective choice to step down from active duty after the recent crises drew them back and leave the business of world saving to the younger generation they would all have to find their own way to adapt to a normal life again. Only..Tommy hadn't adapted. Not really. They'd all seen it, how he had become more and more restless. As if something was eating at him that even he couldn't explain or talk to them about.

None of which made his sudden disappearance any easier to understand. He just..left one day. No word, no goodbye, no note or letter. Just cleaned out his apartment, put all his stuff in storage who knows where, even left his Morpher in the remains of the Power Chamber, most likely the first time any of us had been there in years. Well, two of them. For reasons known only to him, he had left his Power Coin, Morpher and Dino Morpher behind and took his Zeo Morpher instead. If only he had...

Trini snapped the laptop shut against the inevitable storm of questions and doubts that train of thought was likely to lead too. It wasn't like all of them hadn't been over this dozens of times without coming up with any real answers. All they really could do was wait until Tommy decided to come back from whatever quest or sabatical he had chosen to embark upon. Then she and he would have words. Until then, well, she had her normal life to focus on. And the woman she had chosen to spend it with.

As silently as she had left, Trini padded towards and slipped into the bed still holding a lingering trace of her warmth; carefully so as not to wake Kimberly. As much as she liked to be there when she awoke, she didn't like to rush or hurry her. Still, she couldn't resist brushing away a stray hair from her face with one finger.

'Don't feel you have to stop with that.'

'You could have said you were awake.' Trini greeted her girlfriend and best friend alike with a gentle kiss on her cheek.

'I could.' Kimberly opened her mouth in a chuckle that turned into a drawn out yawn. 'Or I could have let you think you were watching me sleep. I kinda like it when you do that. Makes me feel safe. Even on mornings like this. Mornings with just the two of us and nothing else. No monsters, no aliens, no space robots.'

'Just the two of us.' Trini echoed with the ghost of a smile on her face, even if one that Kimberly picked up a hint of wistfulness behind. 'No attacks or crazy schemes by evil creatures or morphological beings. Just normal days.'

'Trini.' Kimberly rolled over deftly to loop her arms around the former yellow rangers waist, snuggling close up to her front so Trini could feel the warmth of her body. 'It's okay to miss it sometimes you know.'

'I don't..' Trini began only for Kimberly to cut her off with a fond click of her tongue.

'Come on, Trini. If you don't miss it, then I'll go streaking right through the centre of town.' Kimberly said with a laugh. 'I miss it too, you know. And I know you do too.'

'I..okay. I miss it.' Trini sighed. 'I do. Not that I don't want to see you naked, which I do, but if you do that I want it to be right here. But I do miss it. Sometimes a lot. Do you ever..you know...when you see something on the news..do you..'

'What? Want to teleport straight to Marina Bay and see if you can help?' Kimberly asked. 'More times than I can count. Even more so when I see the Rangers, these new Rangers, dealing with an aftermath or a clean up. I can't help thinking that used to be us. So, yeah..I feel like I'm missing out on something. But then I think of what I'd be missing out if I did leave, things with you I'd be missing. And when I think like that, it's really an easy choice to make.'

'I know that feeling.' Trini nodded. 'I wouldn't trade even one day with you for another lifetime as a Ranger. That's what keeps me here. You keep me here. Keep me where I belong. Because this fight, it's not ours anymore. Rita is gone. So is Lord Zedd. And even with Queen Bansheera resurrected by the Machine Empire and the alliance they made, the Rangers have it handled. The Earth is in good hands really.'

'I'd like to think you are in good hands too.' Kimberly smiled, her linked arms tightening a little almost possessively. 'Hands I'd hope you never have to leave. But we do both have to get up eventually.'

'Spoilsport.' Trini poured on the best pout she could manage, even if she could only hold it for a second before a smile took over.

'I know.' Kimberly soothed. 'But someone has to be there to show Kaitlyn around the Centre today. And as owner and manager, I can't exactly pass the buck on this.'

'Kaitlyn?' Trini asked quizzically.

'You know, Kaitlyn Starr.' Kimberly replied. 'The hottest reporter in Crossworld City. The one who will be covering the statewide regionals they will be hosting next month. She wants to put some names to the faces before we all descend upon the city.'

'Oh yeah.' Trini mock scowled even as she kept her voice light. 'So..she's a hot reporter hmm? Maybe I should come along, remind you where to keep your eyes.

'Awww..jealous?' Kimberly teased with a coy grin. 'Maybe you should come along. We've been looking for a way to out our relationship publicly. A few racy snaps of us kissing splashed across the society pages could be a good way to do that.'

'Hmmm..tempting.' Trini mused with a laugh. 'But right now, I'm wanting you all to myself. All of you.'

'I like the sound of that.' Kimberly purred as Trini's hand cupped her breast through her shirt, the soft palm teasing the sweet swell of her chest much to her delight. 'And...I...mmmm...I guess we could be a little late. Ohhh...right there...ahhh.'

Outside, and oblivious to the soft cries of rising passion within, the morning sun slowly rose over the house of the two women content to do little more than share these normal days as long as they lasted.

END.

* * *

And..there we have another silly bit of Trini and Kimberly fluff that just popped into my head while playing Power Rangers on my PS4. I know I'm kinda teasing you guys maybe with these lemony scenes between my two favourite lady rangers but it's a limit that feels right to me, can't exactly throw away all of my childhood innocence right? If you enjoyed this, raves and reviews are always good to stroke my muse. Mereel Skirata.


End file.
